Wishes aren't granted when promises are broken
by Asazi
Summary: Mokuba means an awful lot to Seto, but will Seto realize just how much his little brother means to him? Will it be too late? Detailed mutialtion. Cautioned
1. The problem arises

Okay guys. I know this idea is always floating around here but I wanted to do my own story to it. You'll find the way I end might not be how you want it to end. Here's the disclaimer. I don't own YuGiOh or anything related to it. This is my first Yugioh fic so I hope you enjoy. Well, read on.  
  
I watch the blood  
  
Flow through my veins  
  
Before it gushes  
Out like rain.  
Will it really matter  
If I end the pain  
After all this life of mine  
Is just a crazy game.  
Or maybe some one will be kind  
And take my world from me  
Hopefully they'll hear my wish  
And pretty soon I'll be free  
  
"Mr. Kaiba."  
  
What does this guy want? Nothing important has happened in the current duels so I should have not been disturbed.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir."  
  
Should I answer? Will he tell me something I already know. I'm tired of being around people who annoy me * chuckle * Of course everyone annoys me.  
  
"If you'll excuse me sir, there is someone here to see you. He claims it's very urgent."  
  
I finally acknowledge this man's existence when I look up. "Yes? Who is it then if it's urgent?"  
  
The man reluctantly moved aside as Yugi Motou's face came into view.  
  
Uh. Why is he here? He's the last guy I want to see.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
The man gives Yugi one last look while he exits the room.  
  
Turning back to my computer, I speak. "So, what do I owe the pleasure Yugi?"  
  
At this, Yugi scowled. "Kaiba, this is no time for games. I don't know if your aware, but everyone entered in this tournament is at risk. Especially you and me."  
  
I laugh. "What the hell are you talking about now Yugi?"  
  
Yugi slammed Seto's laptop shut. "Listen to me. Me, you, my friends and Mokuba are in real danger."  
  
I scowled with a look that could pierce through glass. God I love it when I do that. "Don't you ever touch my stuff without my permission again little Yugi."  
  
Yugi threw his hands in the air as he turned around. "Seto, you won't care who touches your stuff if your dead now will you?"  
  
I get up to my feet and stare out the window at the many duels currently in motion.  
  
Yugi watched Kaiba and knew he was not taking him seriously. "Look, I'm sure you've already heard of the rare hunters here, am I correct?"  
  
"I might have heard something," I say with a smile.  
  
Yugi sighed and sat down. "We don't have much time so I'll just explain everything to you bluntly. There is a new evil in town. A guy named Marik controls an item like my millennium puzzle, but it's a rod. Also, the rod has the ability to control people. Really get in their minds and control them. He's already done it to many people. These rare hunters are workers of his. He controls them and makes them do his bidding."  
  
I turn around to him. The smirk still plastered on my face. "I'm not interested in this. So what? He's here. He's controlling people. As long as he doesn't interfere with my tournament and my chance to claim back my title as number one duelist I could care less for him then I do for you and your pathetic friends."  
  
"But what about Mokuba? You do still care about Mokuba."  
  
"Don't bring my brother into your problems."  
  
"I am not doing anything! It's Marik. His goal is to possess my millennium puzzle. He said that he also wants to obtain all three of the Egyptian god cards. As word has been passed, you are known to possess the third one. I already have one and the other one is in possession of Marik. Kaiba, if he is allowed to posses all three cards and my puzzle the world as we know it. may not exist. Who knows what he can do once he contains all this power. Surely you can understand this."  
  
"Once again Yugi. I don't need your help in protecting my card. I'm perfectly capable of that. And second more what makes you think it will be so easy for him to get a hold of my card or yours?"  
  
"This is the part that is very important Kaiba. Marik does not care who he has to go through to get what he wants. That includes my friends and. your brother."  
  
I suddenly stiffen up. Mokuba? Why would any one be so cruel as to bring my brother into something like this. The cowards! If they so much as touch Mokuba I'll make sure they feel the weight of Kaiba Corp crush them to the ground. My hands clench as I shake a bit. "I don't want your help in this Yugi and I certainly won't help you. Now if you don't mind, I have a business to run."  
  
"Kaiba we need to work together so we can some up with some strategy as to defeat him. Please, you have to.."  
  
I silence him off as I open the door signaling the end of this conversation. "I think it best you leave. I've never needed help in my life and I don't need it now. Do whatever you want."  
  
"Kaiba," said Yugi in a defeated voice. "At least watch Mokuba carefully. I would hate for something to happen to him."  
  
My soul is touched as anger rushes to my brain like some drug in my bloodstream. "Don't worry about Mokuba, he's not your brother. See you in the finals." I slam the door. Yugi trying to tell me how to raise Mokuba. The nerve.  
  
It's getting near dark. I better get to bed. I'm sure it will be a busy day tomorrow.  
  
I walk along my halls as I pass Mokuba's door. What the heck, I'll check on him. I look inside and find him snuggled against his pillows. I smile to myself. A real smile. A couple of years ago we wouldn't be here. I walk in and just watch him sleep. So peaceful. So full of life. I love my brother and would do anything for him. "I promise you Mokuba. If this Marik guy is of any threat to you, I will protect you with my life. I promise not to let anything happen to you. If anything would ever happen to you, I could not live on. Good night little brother and be assured I'll be here for anything your heart might desire or anything you might need." I gently tuck him in and leave for my bed. It's been a long day. 


	2. Seto's troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I do wish to own Seto.  
  
I wake up slowly. The morning sun not yet out. I can't get what Yugi said off my mind. What if all that shit is true? What will I do? Of course I know what I'll do. I'll protect my card and Mokuba. I look to my left side of the bed. Ha! No surprise there. No one occupies the spot. I always thought I'd die alone. Not something everyone usually wishes but I do.  
  
I drag myself to the bathroom and close the door. Why does life have to feel so empty? Why does everyone else get to live like they have no other care in the world? Maybe I was just picked out of millions to suffer. I wouldn't be surprised. After all with my luck, anything is possible.  
  
I start to shave with this new shaving razor I got. Nice structure. You twist the bottom and the top opens up, patiently waiting for a razor to rest atop it. I pull out a clean one and stare at it for a few seconds watching the blade glisten in the light. The edge inviting me in. Telling me everything will be alright. Screaming at me to touch it. To feel it.  
  
What choice do I have?  
  
I put the shaver down and I bring the blade down to my wrist. I watch as I let the blade dance on my skin and on my veins. I don't feel pain if that's what your thinking. No, I feel release. I feel composure. I feel loved. Everything can just go away in an instant. And little Yugi claims I need friends. For what? To help me feel this? Why waste time with people when your best friends are found in the confines of your bathroom.  
  
I lay the razor down as the blood, my blood, starts to drip into the sink. It first starts with a tiny dot, then exceeds to a creek- like state. Before I know it, the blood is washing down my hands and fingers. The warmth quickly fades away into my flesh. Watching it all makes me calmer. I feel at ease for once in my life.  
  
I can see the blood sweeping through my veins. Softly flowing through until it reaches the slit. I watch it gush out some more before I hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Seto! Are you done in there yet? Breakfast is ready and we're waiting for you."  
  
I panic as I look at the time. It's already been an hour. How come something so sweet takes place so fast? I quickly grab a towel and apply pressure to my now red tinted skin. "I'll be there Mokuba. Just give me time to get dressed."  
  
"Ok Seto, see you at the table."  
  
I listen to make sure he his past the hall and going down the stairs. I then get a band aid and swap it on. I quickly get dressed in my daily attire. A shirt, pants, a long jacket and cuffs to put on. Great. These cuffs will apply pressure to my cut and will stop the bleeding faster. I ruffle my hair a bit. No one cares how I look. Especially me.  
  
I then venture downstairs but not before returning to the bathroom. I grab the towel and stash it in my nightstand. The maids know not to go in there so I'm fine. If any one of them found out, they might think they're working for a mad man. Okay Seto, now down to breakfast. I put on my usual grim face and head downstairs for a nice breakfast with my little brother. The one who I will protect through this shit no matter what.  
  
It doesn't matter if my life is ruined. I must stay alive for Mokuba. That's the only reason. But, if only someone could take it all away. Take away the pressure, the worry, the hardships.of course my wishes are never granted. Who would grant death to the one person in the world who truly needs it? 


	3. Memories

Okay guys here's the third chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Been so busy. Anyways.I don't own Yugioh anything like Yugioh. Although it would be pretty cool. and just to help you out, this * indicates what's going on when Seto has his eyes closed just in case you a hard time following it. Enjoy!!  
  
"Hey bro! The servants didn't know what you wanted so they dished out a bit of everything. From scrambled eggs to chocolate chip pancakes to."  
  
I sit down and watch Mokuba as if in a daze. Hmm. He never did anything to hurt anybody and probably never will.  
  
".and then there's the drinks. Fresh-squeezed orange juice and lemonade and."  
  
"Okay Mokuba. I get the picture. Besides, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm in a hurry and don't have time to be choosy."  
  
"Well, ok. If that's what you say Seto." Mokuba slowly cut up his pancakes as Seto hurriedly ate some eggs and bacon. Seto looked up at Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, I want you to stay home today."  
  
At this, Mokuba's big eyes turned onto Seto. "Why? I have to be there Seto! I have a job to do too you know."  
  
"No, I said you have to stay home today. No questions." Mokuba turned his eyes back to his food and said in a defeated tone. "Okay Seto. Whatever you want."  
  
Well, at least nothing can happen to him today. I slowly get up and grab my briefcase. I heard towards the door but not before taking one last look at Mokuba. He's sad of course, but he'll get over it. Hopefully he'll never have to see the pain I deal with inside. If he knew what was going on.I can't begin to imagine. "Be careful my little brother," I say in a whisper barely audible to myself.  
  
I walk along the streets like a normal person. Well, the most normal I can be. Everyone knows my name. Everyone knows what a genius I am. Everyone calls me arrogant, cold-hearted, ruthless, and a big jerk.  
  
I wonder why they never assume the obvious. At least the obvious to me. What about confused, emotional, detached, afraid, upset? That's the last thing to come into their minds.  
  
I keep walking as I begin to see the head building of the Kaiba Corporation. Sure, I am proud of what I have done to this place since I took it over from my stepfather. The bastard. He made me what I am today.  
  
I walk in and everyone comes over to greet me. They assume it's a greeting, but all it is bugging the hell out of me.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba sir, our reports indicate that no Egyptian god card has been played."  
  
"Sir, Yugi Motou has dueled a rare hunter and Yugi has won."  
  
All this talk is giving me a headache. "I need to be alone if you don't mind." I head towards the elevator as I turn to speak. "If anyone needs to tell me anything, come to my office." As the doors to the elevators close I add," And it better be damned important."  
  
I walk towards my desk as I take off my jacket. It's getting kind of hot in here anyways.  
  
I take out my laptop and check on the current duels. It seems a lot of people have already been defeated. I laugh to myself. It would have been a shame if they would have faced me. They would have lost in an instant.  
  
I sit back in my chair and shut the laptop. It won't be a while 'till all the finalists are chosen. I already have my six locator cards. Me being the best duelist in the world after all.  
  
I sit back and close my eyes. I really didn't sleep well last night. Partly because of that creep Marik Yugi was talking about, but also because I was thinking about life before I ever came to own this place.  
  
*I remember first coming to the orphanage. It tore me up inside that Mokuba and I had to be alone. I was so hurt when I learned our parents had disappeared. But I soon became more angry than hurt.  
  
*As time went on I realized that the only person I could ever trouble with my emotions was myself. I couldn't lay all of that shit on Mokuba. It was tearing him apart enough. I didn't need to help him feel even more devastated.*  
  
*I still recall the day Gozarubo came to the orphanage. I knew I had to do something. After all, this man was the richest I had heard of, and I figured if I could get him to adopt us it would be for the better.*  
  
*It was, at first, nice to have a place to call your own. I knew he wasn't that great of a guy, but we needed a ticket out of there. I was not going to leave without my brother.*  
  
My chair shakes as my body shivers at the memories of my past.  
  
*I remember trying at first to be the best stepson anyone could ask for. I even started calling him father as soon as we reached his house. I didn't know it ,since I was just a small child, but inside I was looking for warmth. Love. Happiness that I hadn't felt for so long.*  
  
*Well, those were the last things I could have ever found in that dark, desolate mansion of his. I found myself bound to books by his orders. Studying every chance I had. I barely had any time for Mokuba.*  
  
My chair shakes even more now. The images may not be bad, but the emotions I went through in those years is enough to make one wish they were never born.  
  
He always wanted me to be perfect. Never allowed one mistake. I guess he figured I had to be if I was ever gonna be able to take over the company some day.  
  
My eyes start to burn. I don't cry anymore. Tears are just signs of defeat. My eyes just burn now where the tears would be. I can't take this anymore. Kaiba get a grip. You don't have to keep reflecting on the past.  
  
I slowly start to fade the images away. I can't keep doing this to myself.  
  
Hmm. I wonder what Mokuba's doing right now. He's probably bored out of his mind. I'm sorry Mokuba, but it's for your own good. You'll understand when I finally have the chance to explain all this shit to you. Hell, I don't even understand it.  
  
Mokuba. I wonder what kinds of things run through his mind. Hopefully, it's nothing like my mind. *What's this image? Oh yeah, the other day Mokuba wanted me to take him to the mall, but it was raining. He was so sad. I should get around to taking him.*  
  
A small smile plays on my lips. It's so great to see what you've accomplished in life. *Wait, who's that man approaching us? He wasn't there before. He slowly walks up to us and grabs my shoulder.*  
  
*I turn around to face him, but he's obviously got something under his jacket.* My head starts to perspire. *What's happening? He quickly draws his gun and points it at us. I can't move as he turns the gun towards Mokuba. No, what the hell does he want. I stand there frozen to the touch. dammit Kaiba! Why can't you move!*  
  
*I watch as he slowly pulls the trigger and fires.* I open my eyes and let out a gasp. My body is shaking all over. What was that? Is that a sign that something's wrong with Mokuba. Oh God. I have to get home.  
  
I jump out of my chair, grab my jacket, and head towards the door not before running into my secretary.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mr. Kaiba. I didn't see you there." She politely moves to the side. No questions asked.  
  
I run down the hall not before turning back to her feeling I owe her some sort of explanation.  
  
"I'm taking the day off. You all are still required to work. Just do everything you do when I'm here."  
  
She slowly nods and walks towards a trash can. She throws away her message and heads towards her desk to give everyone else the news.  
  
Date: 4/13 To: Mr. Kaiba From: Mr. Rothman  
  
Message: Hello Mr. Kaiba. I was wondering if you could possibly meet me at the mall right off the corner of your street. I would love to talk business with you. I have a proposition that I feel you would not want to refuse. See you then hopefully.  
  
Okay guys. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. If you don't, I'll send Crazy Grady after you!!! Thanks for reading too!! I really appreciate it! 


	4. Panic

Hey guys!! Here's the next chapter. I hope your enjoying them! Well, Here's the Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything associated with Yugioh. But if I did...anyways. Enjoy!!!  
  
I head out the door without the though of calling a limo. I don't need one. All I need to do is get to Mokuba.  
  
I pick up the pace as creepy thoughts enter my mind. What if he's being hurt right now? What if he's calling out for me and I'm not there? What if....  
  
I quickly turn the corner as my house comes into view. I hurry past the security and head towards the door.  
  
I jerked the doors open as my heart stopped in its tracks.  
  
No one seems to be home.  
  
I quickly run up the stairs and down the halls. Where is he? I told him to stay here!!!  
  
I hear something. I run towards his room, but nothings there. I run past my room, but not before hearing his voice.  
  
I hurry inside ready to face anything that might be in there, only to find him soundly sitting at my desk. I slowly regain my breath. Panting with every step I take towards him.  
  
He seems to be staring at something. There are only two pictures on my desk. The one on the left taken a month before we were taken to the orphanage. The one on the right taken when we arrived at Gozaburo's house.  
  
I finally reach him.  
  
"Seto? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Mokuba quickly gets up and pushes the chair in.  
  
"Well, I just had a feeling that....I mean the other day you wanted to go to the mall and it was raining. Do you remember?"  
  
Mokuba's face lit up at the sound of the mall. "Do I?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured since it doesn't appear to rain anytime soon and it will take some time for all the finalists to be chosen..."  
  
Mokuba smiled as he quickly hugged Seto. "Ok Seto, I'll go get my jacket."  
  
He's such a good person. After everything, he still sticks by my side.  
  
I move towards the desk and pick up the pictures. He had so much spirit in him back then and it's still there today. I then slowly turn my eyes and stare at my face. The little boy half smiling at the orphanage, and when we arrived at Gozaburo's....well. I was happy. I figured we might have been able to have a normal life.  
  
Forget it Seto. What you were is gone now. You've made choices and now you have to deal with them. It doesn't matter what you feel. Live for your brother. Make sure his life isn't ruined the same way yours was.  
  
"Seto," says Mokuba who comes in the doorway. "You ready?"  
  
I face the pictures downwards as I walk towards him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Seto...Are you ok.."  
  
I silence him off as I walk to the door. He stops his sentence and follows.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Mokuba's eyes are quickly saddened at the sound of this.  
  
I notice this and decide to ignore it. "Come on, it's about noon so we have about five hours. That should be enough."  
  
Mokuba smiled and ran to open the door. "Mokuba, if you don't mind. I'd like to call us a limo. I've been around on my feet for a while now and need a nice rest."  
  
"No problem." Seto and Mokuba step forth as a black limo comes to a stop right in front.  
  
The driver quickly steps out and opens the door for them. "Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba."  
  
"We want to go to the mall around the corner. Don't make it too fast. I'm not in a hurry."  
  
"Yes, sir. Whatever you wish."  
  
I get in the car as Mokuba plays a video game on the television inside. I'm just glad that everything's alright. I feel at ease for a couple of minutes before feeling the stare of someone. I open my eyes only to find Mokuba staring at me.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba turns the television off as he starts to ask a question. "Seto, have you been feeling okay lately? I've noticed you've been really tired lately and haven't been able to hang around with me as much."  
  
"Mokuba, it's the tournament. That's all. Nothing's bothering me."  
  
"Ok. Just wanted to make sure. And another thing Seto. Do you ever think about the... orphanage? You know, the days before we met Gozaburo?"  
  
My eyes open wide as I sit up straight.  
  
"You will not mention that name in my presence again Mokuba. And you won't talk to me about the past. We're not in the past. We've put all that behind us."  
  
Mokuba slightly turned away at the rise of anger in Seto's voice.  
  
"Now look. We're here at the mall so let's forget this." I step outside as Mokuba follows. I give the driver instructions to meet us back here at five o'clock sharp. We then head in.  
  
Well, there it is. I do really hope you are enjoying this. I know this one wasn't one of the best, but I needed something there to lead stuff on. You'll get it. ( Well, please review...or I'll send crazy grady and....drunk Pegasus after you!!!! Bye! 


	5. Witless Offer

Seto led Mokuba to the food court.  
  
Hmm. I wonder what kind of crap they serve in this place. Oh well. I'm just hungry. After all, I didn't eat that much this morning.  
  
"Mokuba, do you know of a good place we could eat at?"  
  
"Well, there's that new place. It's called Frullatti. I heard it's pretty good. Let's eat there."  
  
Whatever I think. At least its food. I walk over. Hmm. I guess number six looks good. Gosh, I need to take a rest.  
  
"Mokuba, here's some money. Order me a number six with a large guava-mango drink. I'll be over there."  
  
I point to a spot in the middle of the food court. My legs hurts as I walk over. It feels good to sit down. Well, this seems like a good time to catch some sleep. I close my eyes, but not before hearing someone occupy the seat in front of me.  
  
"Wow, Fast service Mokuba."  
  
I open my eyes only to not see my brother's face. Instead, there's a man sitting there. He's around 21 or 25 I'd guess. Okay build. I could take him. Not very tall. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Forget what he looks like Kaiba, what the hell is he doing here.  
  
"That chairs already taken."  
  
The man looks around in confusion then smiles to reassure himself.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir. Didn't you receive my message about today?"  
  
I laugh to myself. People are always trying to talk to me.  
  
"Well, I guess your not important enough for my time."  
  
The guy laughed. What the hell does he want?  
  
"Mr. Kaiba. You are a kidder, but onto business."  
  
What is he talking about? I don't want him here? And business? What could he possibly offer me? A headache?  
  
"Look, we can pretend that you were never here and you can leave peacefully, or I can kick your ass out of that seat so my brother can sit there."  
  
I turn my gaze towards Mokuba who had been standing next to the man for about half a minute now. The man quickly shot up and offered Mokuba the seat.  
  
"Thank." Mumbled Mokuba. "Here you go Seto. Your food looked pretty good so I ordered the same."  
  
I grab my food and begin to eat, not paying any attention to the man now looming over us.  
  
"Seto." Mokuba said with a mouth full of food. "Who's this guy?"  
  
I look up from my sandwich. Damn this is good. We should eat here more often. "Oh, some guy that thinks he's important enough to waste my time apparently."  
  
The man shuffles his feet a but and then grabs a chair to join us.  
  
"Once again, Mr. Kaiba. I'd like to talk a little business with you."  
  
I just stare down and continue to eat my food.  
  
"Well, the proposition that I needed to tell you about that is."  
  
I slowly finish my sandwich before sitting back and staring at this man.  
  
"First off, I don't engage in meaningful conversation with people I don't know."  
  
"Oh, well pardon," he says as he holds out his hand. "My name is Tony. Tony Rothman. President of Rothman,Inc."  
  
He stands there for a few seconds before realizing that I'm not going to shake his hand.  
  
"Well, like I've been saying, Mr. Kaiba. I have a proposition for you. It has to do, of course, with your gaming company."  
  
I raise my hand to stop the conversation. I also shake my head to let him know that I am not interested.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you have yo offer me, but anything to deal with my gaming business is strictly my business."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, please before you assume anything I want you to hear me out."  
  
I proceed to finish my drink.  
  
"Ok, I need a little amusement in my day."  
  
"Well, this is what I have to say. I was thinking since so many people love your duel monsters and with this tournament more and more people are becoming familiar with the monsters. We should design something such as action figures if you will. You see my company is a toy factory. If we built something together, well, it could be something very big in the long run."  
  
I look as if I'm considering the proposition. I then smile to act like I'm reassuring the guy. To make him feel like he didn't waste his time coming here. I then bellow out a laugh. A cruel, sadistic laugh.  
  
"Did you actually think that I would assume a partnership with a toy company? How dare you come to me with such a childish offer."  
  
"But, Mr. Kaiba, if you would just consider it.."  
  
"I've had enough of your bullshit. Don't bother wasting any more of your breath. Come on Mokuba. You know how I don't like to associate myself with people of lower intelligence."  
  
I walk away with Mokuba by my side. Toys? Please. And the possibility of more money? Why do I need his help to get more money. We head outside and I call the limo. I want to go home.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the food court....  
  
Tony shook his head side to side. "Mr. Kaiba. If only you could understand. This could be something big. Oh well. I'm sure you'll agree to it soon."  
  
Tony looked around. Obviously people had been watching him and now they were chuckling under their breath. He knew it had to be at his expense.  
  
"It's ok Tony. Don't worry about them. It's not your fault Seto Kaiba made you look like a complete dumbass. Just forget it. Just walk away and remember tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow is another day.Tomorrow..."  
  
Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I should be coming up with the next chapter shortly if all goes as planned. Thank for reviewing!!! Bye 


	6. Wishful Thinking

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you all didn't mind that it took me so long to write another chapter. Bad writer's block. Plus, I have been so busy lately. Anyways, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the other characters in this story. Well, I do own Tony. I guess.  
  
We head back to the house. Throughout the whole limo ride, Mokuba said nothing. I admit, the whole ordeal with Tony was quite aggravating. We finally get home and walk into the house. Mokuba is still silent. I wonder if anything is wrong.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Mokuba glances up and smiles. Quite surprising if you ask me.  
  
"Ok bro. I'll go to sleep too."  
  
I start to the left of the second floor stairs, but not before hearing my name being called out.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes, Mokuba?"  
  
"That Tony guy didn't bother you too much did he?"  
  
I smile to myself...but just a little.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mokuba. Just a little stupid business. I get it all the time."  
  
"Ok, goodnight then."  
  
"Night."  
  
I head to my room. I open my door. I am so tired. I slowly take off my clothes as I head towards the bathroom. I turn on the cold water. I don't deserve warmth. From water or from people. I wash myself quickly and then get out. I wrap the towel around my waist and look into the mirror.  
  
First, I wipe the mirror so I can actually see myself. I study my figure. I always used to wonder why I never got a girlfriend.  
  
Hmmm. Guess I never really worked on it hard enough. Course, I'm too busy to be thinking of that. I guess if it happens, it happens.  
  
I walk back to my room and slip into my pajamas. It's been a long day. I roll over and wonder how long it's going to take me to sleep tonight.  
  
After about 30 minutes, I make a trip back to the bathroom. I look behind the mirror and get out some medicine. Muscle relaxers mostly. They help me sleep.  
  
Well, after I take about...6 or 7.  
  
Hmmm. I head back to bed. I can now relax. At least my body can. I finally start to drift off.  
  
DREAM STARTS I find myself at the mall. I'm standing directly in front of Frullati's. Hmmm. I guess I could use some food.  
  
"I'll take a number 6 and a guava-mango shake."  
  
I hear someone chuckle. It better not be at my expense. I turn around only to find nobody there. I turn back and stare at the guy who took my order, but he's too busy with my sandwich at the moment.  
  
Damn right he better make it fast.  
  
I then notice someone in the corner of the store. The girl who is making my drink. She turns around with a smile on her face.  
  
Great. She must have been the one who was chuckling at me. She closes the top to the drink and brings it over. Still with that smile on her face.  
  
I proceed to take a sip of the drink and her smile gets wider.  
  
"Ok," I say. "What's so funny?"  
  
She quickly stops smiling and replies.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you just happened to order my favorite meal and Cody over there always says to me that nobody else has the same taste as me."  
  
I look at her and all the happiness has vanished. She looks so helpless. So sad. Like I could crush her if I just touched her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you, sir. Please, enjoy your meal."  
  
She turns around and starts to clean the smoothie maker from where my smoothie came. That reminds me.  
  
I stick the drink back into my mouth.  
  
I can't help but keep watching her. Something about her...wait Kaiba. What the hell are you thinking???  
  
Look your food's done dumbass-get it and go eat and get the hell out of there. You have a business to run and a title to reclaim for hell's sake.  
  
I turn and see my food is in fact done.  
  
I grab the tray and head towards a table. I forget about her and eat my food. Only to remember the last time I was here. When I finally get to the little mint they give you at the end, I clear my tray and get up.  
  
I turn to walk and there she happens to be again. Looks like she's done for the night. She puts on her long jacket and starts walking. I also have to head that way and no not because of her but because that's where my limo will pull up once I call it.  
  
I walk out the doors only to find it raining. Damn weather. I hurry and call my driver. He'll be there right away he says.  
  
While I stand there getting soaked, the girl is only a few yards in front of me. Looks like her car won't start. Wonder what she's going to do.  
  
Oh, look. My ride is here. I head to the door, slowly enough for my driver to walk out and open the door. I see the girl come back towards the mall and she's just standing there. Once again looking so...  
  
Fragile..so...  
  
Beautiful though.  
  
But...time for me to go. I get in and the driver goes back to his side. I turn around as we drive away and see the girl put her face in her hands as if she is crying. I turn back around. Why do I feel so...so...bad for not asking her if she's...um...  
  
Ok.  
  
Gosh Seto. What the hell is wrong with you. Sure, you're a guy, but why won't her image get out of your head. Her wavy, brown hair. Those light brown eyes. And let's just say her figure wasn't bad at all. I just wanted to hold her when I saw her in that rain. I just wanted to make sure everything was al.....  
  
DREAM ENDS I wake up. I'm sweating. What was I just thinking about? I look down and realize I was definitely dreaming about a girl. But why? I know I'm a guy, but...  
  
It was all so weird and real. Better not swell on it for too long. What time is it? 6:30. Better get some more sleep before I have to get up at 7.  
  
I lay back down and close my eyes. Wondering what the day ahead will hold for me.  
  
Well, that's it. Betcha didn't think that was coming. Hope you all liked it. Even you crazy Pegasus. oO Anways..Please review!!!! 


	7. Dreary Days

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Uh?!?!?!?!?

I roll over and hit the snooze button. 7:00. Time to get up. I sit up. There. I'm up aren't I?

I do feel less tired though. Good thing I got those extra 30 minutes of sleep.

I walk to the bathroom and shave. I don't really need it though. I brush my teeth and use the mouthwash. Hmmm. Minty fresh.

I get dressed. Put on the cuffs on my wrist...ouch!!!!

Damn that hurts. I glance at it. The marks that had been made two mornings ago. Such painful reminders of how I feel. But don't think I haven't forgotten what I have set out to do. I still have to claim my title as #1 duelist back from Yugi.

And I must also protect Mokuba. If he's in any danger.....I can only begin to imagine....what I would do that is.

Well, better get down to breakfast. I head down the stairs with the nonchalant stare. I take my seat but not before realizing something.

Mokuba isn't there.

"Matt!"

"Yes, sir."

"Where's Mokuba? Has he wakened yet?"

"Well, sir. He hasn't been out of his room since he came in last night."

I hurry and head towards Mokuba's room. I practically tear down the door. I sprint to his bedside to see him lying there, breathing heavily.

I bend down and I can fell the warmth coming from his body. I put my hand on his forehead. Seems like he's burning up.

I walk over to the intercom.

"Matt?"

"Sir?"

"Send for a doctor and a nurse..and send them to Mokuba's room FAST!"

"Yes, sir."

I turn back to him. "Don't worry Mokuba. Everything is going to be alright, but" I put my hand to his head. "I do have to go to work today. I must see how the tournament is doing. Of course, it doesn't really matter for me. I already have my six cards to qualify for a finalist. It's just a matter of time now for everyone else to get them. The sooner the better."

I turn at the sound of steps coming in the doorway.

"Sir, the house nurse is here and the house doctor."

I get up and advance towards them.

"He is to be diagnosed and taken care of every minute. Do not let him out of your sight for a second."

They both nod their heads signaling they understand.

I start out the door, but not before turning back.

"Oh, and if anything should happen to him...you will be held responsible."

I run downstairs and grab my briefcase. I call for the limo to come around and get in. Time to head to Kaiba Headquarters.

I get to the building and head to the top where my office is located. I tell my secretary no to disturb me.

I sit down and try to calm down. Please just be a little cold. Please, just let it be a goddamn cold!!!

Suddenly, the phone rings.

I pick it up, instinctively. "Kaiba here. What do you want?"

"Sir, it is me. Matt. The doctor had me call you and tell you that Mokuba just has a little cold. That's all. A couple days of rest and he should be as good as new."

I breath a sigh of relief. "Ok then." I hang up the phone.

At least it's not that serious. I open my laptop and proceed to check on the duelists. Hopefully, we're close to seeing who the rest of the finalists are.

Well, there it is. I can't wait for you all to see what happens. I'm writing as soon as the idea comes into my head and out my fingers. Just be patient. It'll be worth it. I promise. Thank you all for reviewing and for those of you that haven't reviewed...it would really be appreciated. It really helps.


	8. Deja Vu

Well, well, well….guys I know it has been a very long time but I didn't have a computer for a long time and then I didn't know where to go with the story and …yes I am making excuses but please be happy that it is finally back!

Here it goes…I don't own Yugioh or anything of the sort.

Tick tock tick tock. Man it sure does get boring sometimes in the office. Yawn Hmm. What time is it? I might just have to take a nap or something.

Wow, it's almost twelve. I guess time really does fly by and then you're dead. Doesn't look like any more people are closer to getting to be finalists. Yugi has won another duel. Good for him.

I head towards the door. Damn I'm hungry. I decided to head to the mall. That Frullati's is really good.

As I walk through the door and mother and kid walk by me. The little kid sticks his tongue out at me and walks on. What I wouldn't do if is mother wasn't there….

I move towards the counter and I am greeted by this guy that is obviously trying to be the "surfer" type.

"I would like a number 6 with a guava-mango shake and make it snappy."

"yes, sir.' The boy says while rolling his eyes. It doesn't bother me too much since I know he'll never get anywhere in life and I probably have more money than his entire family.

chuckle

What the hell? I look around and no one is there. That damn guy better not be laughing at me. I look in his direction but he is too busy making my sandwich. Damn right better make it fast.

I turn back and there's a girl in front of me handing me my shake. I take it without a smile and proceed to drink.

As I do, she has the nerve to chuckle. Errr. It must be her.

"Excuse me, is there something funny?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you just happened to order my favorite meal and Cody over there always says to me that nobody else has the same taste as me."

I look straight at her clearly not amused. Her smile quickly vanishes. God I love that effect I have on people.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you sir. Please, enjoy your meal."

I look and see that my sandwich is done. I take it and head to the food court. It's not like I have anywhere to be.

I slowly take my time. This was the same place that weird Mr. Rothman guy wanted to make a deal with me. People are so dumb nowadays.

I open my labtop..of course I take it everywhere. It would seem that someone wait Bakura has gotten a hold of six locator cards. Good for him. Only him and I have them.

I take out my deck and instantly pick out the Egyptian god I possess. I know what power it has but why would anyone be crazy enough to kill for it? On the other hand, I probably would too if I couldn't have it.

_Ring ring ring ring _

What the ? Oh it's my cell phone. I quickly pick it up. "Kaiba."

"Kaiba sir. It's Matt. Mokuba's temperature has fallen a bit and he is eating now."

I breath a sigh of relief. "Good. I'll be home soon."

I hang up the phone and finish my sandwich. I then throw away the trash and walk towards the door.

I take one look outside and realize it's raining. Damn. I call my driver and wait outside.

Well, what do you know? The chuckler seems to have finished her shift. She has a long jacket on now and is walking to I guess is her car. If you call that a car.

I watch as my limo pulls up. I take one last look at her and see that she can't start her car. She tries and then gives up and heads back to the doors only to stand there.

I head in my limo and don't think about it again. Wait. What does she look like again? I turn around and look out the window. She has wavy brown hair and I think she had brown eyes. It couldn't be. That's some freakish déjà vu.

My driver looks at me from the front and asks, "are we ready sir?"

I see her crying I think. Why the hell should I care? I can't do anything. Hmm.

The driver must have noticed what I was doing. "Do you wish to ask the lady if she needs a ride?"

I turn around and think about it. What would that look like? Kaiba? Asking someone if they needed a ride? Ha!

"Sure." I mumble. "Go do it Jack."

He politely smiles and heads out.

I slowly start to think that she has to sit in here with me. What the hell do I do? I've never really been around a girl…except for that bitch Tea Gardner.

The door opens and the girl quickly comes inside not even paying attention to me it seems.

She sits down and gently wipes her eyes and looks up. She then looks down and clearly doesn't make eye contact.

"Look, I'm Kaiba, pre.."

"I know who you are and I'm sorry that you felt pitiful for me enough to offer me a ride in your limo. I've heard how you don't like to be around people that aren't going to help you in your ride to fame and fortune."

I grit my teeth but isn't that true Kaiba? Isn't that what you wanted the world to perceive. You obviously couldn't let them see the real Kaiba. The one who wants to die and leave this pathetic world and never remember how he was hurt.

I give the go ahead and the limo takes off.

Meanwhile….

Keep running Tony. I know that's Kaiba's limo. It has to be. Now that you have the plan all set in writing which you know carry you can show him the fine details of the plan and why it would bring so much money in.

Tony gets there just as the limo is leaving. Damnit! What badass luck I have. Ugh! My umbrella!

The umbrella flies away with the wind and so does the papers.

Why does that Kaiba think he is such hot stuff? That he can treat the little man like this? Oh don't worry Tony, you'll show him and he'll know how great this is gonna be and what a freaking genius I am!

Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it and I am gonna try and write some more before I have to go to school. The ideas are coming back and they are good. So please review.


	9. Melting the impossible

So here's the next chapter...i really don't know where this is going but I hope that it can work...yeah well hope you enjoy

We arrive at my mansion. yeah i know it is a mansion, and we go inside.

I can tell that the girl obviously does not want to follow me. Shit. That's fine with me.

As soon as I finish taking off my coat, I head up the stairs to Mokuba's room. The door is slightly ajar so I step inside.

Inside I see Matt and the Dr. and nurse. They are all sitting patiently around him. I move towards his side and his eyes open up.

"Seto! You're back! I was wondering when you would get back. Sucks that I have a cold eh? But it's okay. As long as I can get a labtop to check on the duels, i'll be fine."

I actually let a little smile break across my lips. I'm glad to see that he is in fact okay.

"We'll get you the labtop soon enough but is there anything you need? Are you hungry?"

Mokuba shakes his head. "Nope. I'm fine. I am a little tired so I think i'll just go back to sleep."

He smiles and turns to his side.

"You three...keep watching him. I want to make sure he's perfectly all right."

They shake their heads and stare into the void. Hmmm. I guess I better go and see what to do with that girl.

I head back downstairs and what do you know? She's still standing in the foyer. What a suprise. I certainly thought she would be roaming around touching this and that and asking where I got this from.

Her eyes fixate on me as I step closer to her. She still seems kind of...i guess scared is the word for it.

"Look, my name is Seto Kaiba and yes I am the president of the Kaiba corporation but I guess I have to help you find some way home or whatnot."

I look at her expecting her to cringe at the sound of my voice. After all, it doesn't sound very inviting. But suprisingly, she isn't. She just stares back at me. It seems like she's trying to find something that might not be there anymore.

"Okay then Mr. Kaiba. I suppose I just need to use your phone so that I might find a ride home and get my car to a repair shop."

"Then follow me."

I walk to my office that's just around the corner on the first level. It's weird but my dream is coming back to me. Odd that the girl in my dream is now in my house. Even so, I find it a little awkward to be helping someone on a face to face basis.

"Here's the phone and here's a phone book if you need it. If you need anything else, I'll be in my room on the 3rd floor. Last door down the left."

I turn to leave but not before being stopped.

"Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry again, if I offended you in the limo. i mean you are giving me the chance to get out of the rain and call someone for a ride and...

"Look, don't call me Kaiba. Call me Seto. Mr. Kaiba is what everyone freaking calls me. i do have a first name you know."

She then looks down as if I cut her with an invisble knife. Ha. That's what I do. But why does it feel..wrong this time?

"i just figured since you were a boss of a big company that you should be reff.."

I throw my hands in the air. "It doesn't fucking matter okay? Just make your calls and be off with you."

There was that so hard Kaiba? Just treat her like you do everyone else. That's right. Walk away and don't look back. don't you ever look back.

i walk to my room and sit down on my bed. Uhhhh. It has been a day. Why do i get so exhausted? I think I'll just take a quick nap...

ONE HOUR LATER...

"Seto? Seto? umm. Mr. Kaiba?" He doesn't seem to be answering Kim. Just leave him alone. But he did help you a little. He still acted like a big ass jerk though.

Just leave a note to thank him and then you won't have any regrets about it. Fine.

SETO. THANKS FOR THE HELP. UHHH. BYE. KIM

There that should be fine. I'll just put it on his nightstand and that'll be it. After all my ride should be here.

I head down the stairs and run into a short boy.

"Oh excuse me there."

The kid just stares at me then asks." What were you doing in my brother's room?"

"I was just...wait you're his brother? I didn't know he had one."

The kid rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Mokuba. Come on. you've bound to have heard of me?"

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to go."

I walk past him and head down the stairs out the door. what do you know? Amber is already here waiting to pick me up.

"So how was his house? What was he like?"

"Amber, it was alright. He was a bastard. What did you expect from a rich kid. Just drive. I want to go home."

Amber drove off while Mokuba went to Kaiba's room.

"Oh, he's sleeping. Better not wake him up."

Mokuba gently shut the door and walked away.

MEANWHILE RANDOM THOUGHTS ARE IN SETO'S HEAD

Why did you make an ass of yourself.? Why do you always have to do that? Why can't you be normal?

Because you have to be the best and being the best means being an asshole and a cold-hearted bastard! What the hell do you expect of me? I've given enough leave me alone!

THOUGHTS END

I hate when I have moments like that where I argue with myself. Well, time to get up and get something to eat.

Well, there's the next chapter. Please review.


End file.
